Anthropus Camps
Anthropus Camps can be found on the map ranging from level 1 to level 10. They are inhabited by Anthropus which are similar to the troops you are able to train in your City and Outposts. See the table below for comparisons. Even though different level Camps have the same image on the Map, they have different amounts of troops. Do not make the mistake of attacking a Camp that is higher in level just by looking at the image on the Map. These Camps are excellent sources of food and lumber to an extent. Before you attempt to attack any Camps, make sure you have the amount of troops and researches listed below or on the table which is ordered according to Camp level. These numbers have been acquired from other players, not from Kabam, and are well tested but not always 100% accurate. Warnings have been posted in the red boxes, so before mixing troops or troops and Dragons, read the warnings. Anthropus Camps and Wildernesses regenerate 10% of their population every 5 minutes. Therefore, in 50 minutes the location will have completely regenerated 100% of its inhabitants. If a location is partially regenerated, you must send 2 waves of troops to completely clear the location or else after the 1st attack, 50% of the inhabitants will still be there. And if you send your Great or Elemental Dragons to a partially regenerated location, it will take more damage and will result in longer healing times. Anthropus Troops and Resources by Level Level 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Equiv Brats 1,500 3,000 6,000 15,000 30,000 45,000 90,000 180,000 360,000 750,000 Port Cannibal 500 1,000 2,000 5,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 250,000 Con Stench 500 1,000 2,000 5,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 Spy She-Devil 1,000 2,000 4,000 10,000 20,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 250,000 Halb Clubber 1,000 2,000 4,000 15,000 20,000 30,000 60,000 120,000 Mino Hurler 1,500 3,000 10,000 15,000 30,000 45,000 90,000 LBM Shredder 2,000 4,000 8,000 20,000 40,000 60,000 SSD Chieftain 2,000 4,000 8,000 16,000 BD Blood 5,000 10,000 Giant Rager 10,000 FM Max Loot 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Food 112.5k 225k 337.5k 450k 562.5k 675k 787.5k 900k 1012.5k 1125k Gold 2.5k 5k 7.5k 10k 12.5k 15k 17.5k 20k 22.5k 25k Wood 5k 10k 15k 20k 25k 30k 35k 40k 45k 50k Ore 500 1k 1.5k 2k 2.5k 3k 3.5k 4k 4.5k 5k Stone 500 1k 1.5k 2k 2.5k 3k 3.5k 4k 4.5k 5k Talisman* 4 11 24 59 128 220 420 828 1636 3332 Talismans only awarded with a Great or Elemental Dragon in the march Item Drops From Camps Level 1-4: Blink, Hop, Skip Level 5+: Great Dragon Armor Level 7+: 100 or 500 Fangtooth Respirators, Volcanic Runes, Glowing Mandrakes, Banshee Talons, Reaper Totems, Swamp Scales, Titan Seedlings(only with Amber Crest Dragon in March) and Glacial Runes. Anthropus Talismans The Anthropus Talismans are used to build the Spectral Ruins, upgrade the Wraith's Altar, and summons your Wraith Dragon. 100,000 Anthropus Talismans are required to start the Spectral Ruins. You can obtain Anthropus Talismans from killing Anthropus using a Great or Elemental Dragon in the march. You may obtain them by attacking level 4 and higher Wildernesses, or level 1 and higher Anthropus Camps. Each 500 Anthropus killed will award you with 1 Talisman. The Anthropus kills are not cumulative (they will not roll over into the next battle). For example: you will not earn a Talisman by killing 400 Anthropus in one battle and killing an additional 100 Anthropus in the next battle. The number of anthropus killed is rounded down to the nearest 500; you must kill at least 500 Anthropus in a single battle to earn 1 Talisman. The number of Talismans won in battle will appear on the battle report. Another way to obtain them is to purchase them with Rubies, 50,000 Talismans for 55 Rubies. Meaning a total of 110 rubies would be needed to complete the requirements, the price for 155 rubies is $19.90. Talismans received from Camps and Wildernesses 'Which Troops are Used on Camps?' Ranged troops with decent speed and Speed troops are the ONLY troops used for Camps and Wilds. These troops are LJs, FT, and LBM for ranged troops and Banshees, BDs, and SSDs for speed troops. LBM are decent for beginner troops for levels 1-5 Camps until enough Speed troops are trained. They can also be used on level 6-10 as long as one accepts that there is a risk of loss of ATs or the entire march due to RNG. For more information on that, see the warnings posted below. Speed troops excel in farming Camps due to their high speeds and load capacities. The only down side is that it takes more of them than it does ranged troops, but after you get enough to send a few marches simultaneously, they are the best. Banshees are the best speed troops because they have better speed and load capacities. Unfortunately, the Speed troops are only compatible with the Wind Dragon (SSDs and Banshees ONLY) and the SSDs are only compatible if you have high levels of Dragonry and Rapid Deployment, but all are compatible with the Serpent from the Sunken Temple OP. FT and LJ are the ideal troops for high levels due to their better range, health, and speed stats. LJs are much faster than FMs, have better stats, and take less time to train. LJs are also the most compatible with Great and Elemental Dragons. FTs come from the 1st OP and do not require level 10 researches; therefore, are easier to train that LJs. Venom Dwellers may be used on Anthropus Camps. Their stats are similar to Fangtooth, although their usage is still being tested. 'Which Troops NOT Used on Camps?' FMs are not used due to their very slow speed. Giants are also very slow and they have melee attack so using these would cause unnessessary losses (due to their speed) to a troop that is somewhat pricey in regards to resources and training times. Soul Reapers are not used for similar reasons, they are even more costly, and there hasn't been much testing done with them. Cons, Hals, and Minos may be used if nothing else is available on level 1-3 camps, but beyond that it would take unreasonable amounts. Frost Giants are also not used on Anthropus Camps and Wilderness for the same reasons as why Giants are not used. Frost Giants are only mildly better than the original Giants and require a additional Completion Grant to train. 'Legend of Abbreviations' Minimum Requirements: Troop Type WARNING: Combining ranged (including GD/ED) & speed troops (SSDs/BDs/Banshees) will result in loss of speed troops. See bottom for details. Wind Dragon is not compatible with ranged troops (except FT). But it is compatible with SSDs (with level 9/10 Dragonry and Rapid Deployment) and Banshees. Serpent is compatible with SSDs, BDs, and Banshees. WARNING: There is always a random chance of losses due to the Random Number Generator when sending LBM to Lvl 5+ Camps. AT's will lower the chances, but do NOT elliminate them. You still risk total loss. Minimum amounts to beat camps by troops type. If you have a lower number with LOWER researches... post it. Do NOT post a number with higher researches. You can remove ATs if you do not want resources and substitute Minotaurs to protect your LBMs. Longbowmen Add 10% ATs for extra safety measure. (Use either Porters or ATs, not both) *Level 1 - 60 + 147 Porters/33 ATs (Met 1, Med 0, WC 2) *Level 2 - 320 + 600 Porters/50 ATs (Met 1, Med 0, WC 2) *Level 3 - 600 + 1815 Porters/72 ATs (Met 3, Med 0, WC 4) *Level 4 - 1.4k + 2420 Porters/100 ATs (Met 3, Med 3, WC 5) *Level 5 - 4k + 100 ATs (Met 6, Med 4, WC 7) *Level 6 - 7k + 200 ATs (Met 7, Med 7, WC 7) *Level 7 - 23k + 225 ATs (Met 7 Med 6 WC 7) *Level 8 - 45k + 1k ATs (Met 6, Med 6, WC 8) *Level 9 - 70k + 2k ATs (Met 8, Med 6, WC 7) *Level 10 - 100k + 1k ATs (Met 9, Med 9, WC 7) note: you need a lvl 11 musterpoint for this 'Longbowmen + Lvl 9 or 10 GD/ED' All tested! If you would like to help, we only need numbers with less troops and lower researches! See RNG and Wind Dragon warning above! *Level 5 - 4k LBM + 200 AT + GD (4 Met, 6 Med, 4 WC) *Level 6 - 10k LBM + 200 AT + GD (6 Met, 5 Med, 5 WC) *Level 7 - 12k LBM + 500 AT + GD (6 Met, 5 Med, 5 WC) *Level 8 - 20k LBM + 700 AT + GD (8 Met, 6 Med, 7 WC) *Level 9 - 38k LBM + 3500 AT + GD (9 Met, 9 Med, 10 WC) HIGHER RESEARCHES *level 9 - 45k LBM + 3k AT + GD (7 Met, 7 Med, 8 WC) MEDIUM RESCHAERCHES *Level 9 - 63k LBM + 4k AT + GD (6 Met, 6 Med, 7 WC) LOWER RESEARCHES *Level 10 - 90k LBM + 10k AT + GD (10 Met, 7 Med, 10 WC)note:you need a lvl 10 musterpoint for this *Level 10 - 90k LBM + GD (9 Met, 9 Med, 9 WC) WARNING: Combining ranged (including GD/ED) & speed troops (SSDs/BDs) will result in loss of speed troops. See bottom for details. Wind Dragon is not compatible with ranged troops (except FT). But it is compatible with SSDs (with level 9/10 Dragonry and Rapid Deployment) and Banshees. Serpent is compatible with SSDs, BDs, and Banshees. 'Swift Strike Dragon' *Level 1 - 120 (Met 1, Med 0, Drag 3) *Level 2 - 1300 (Met 3, Med 1, Drag 5) *Level 3 - 2500 (Met 5, Med 4, Drag 3) *Level 4 - 5000 (Met 5, Med 4, Drag 3) *Level 5 - 10k (Met 5, Med 4, Drag 6) *Level 6 - 20k (Met 4, Med 4, Drag 4) *Level 7 - 30k (Met 6, Med 5, Drag 6) *Level 8 - 51k (Met 7, Med 7, Drag 5) *Level 9 - 120k (Met 10, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 10 - 180k + WiD (Met 10, Med 10, Drag 10) 'Battle Dragons' *Level 1 - 50 (Met 2, Med 3, Drag 3) *Level 2 - 450 (Met 5, Med 5, Drag 5) *Level 3 - 1k (Met 6, Med 5, Drag 5) *Level 4 - 3,200 (Met 3, Med 5, Drag 3) *Level 5 - 6k (Met 9, Med 7, Drag 8) *Level 6 - 10k (Met 7, Med 7, Drag 8) *Level 7 - 15k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 8 - 30k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 9 - 60k (Met 8, Med 8, Drag 8) *Level 10 - 110k (Met 10, Med 10, Drag 10) 'Battle Dragons + Lvl 9 or 10 Serpent' Confirm with BRs if you can! TESTING! 'Must post researches on the BR picture. THESE ARE NOT CONFIRMED so use at your own risk! *Level 5 - 4-4.6k + Serpent *Level 6 - 8k + Serpent *Level 7 - 10k + Serpent *Level 8 - 25k + Serpent *Level 9 - 50k + Serpent (Met 9, Med 7, Drag 8) Level 8 Serpent *Level 10 - 90k + Serpent (Met 9, Med 8, Drag 9) Level 9 Serpent 'Banshees LVL 9 Met and Med *Level 1 - 175 *Level 2 - 400 *Level 3 - 800 *Level 4 - 1k *Level 5 - 2k *Level 6 - 4.5k *Level 7 - 7.5k *Level 8 - 15k *Level 9 - 24k *Level 10 - 54k 'Fangtooth' FT + 1 LBM + AT is the ideal use for FT. 'The LBM's range causes the battle field to be extended, therefore the FT is able to kill troops as they spread out across the field instead of in one group. '''Only need 1, more would not hurt though. ' *Level 1 - 15 (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 2 - 25 (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 3 - 50 (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 4 - 100 (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 5 - 750 (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 6 - 1k FT + 2k LBM (Met 9, Med 8, WC 8) *Level 7 - 2k FT + 2k LBM (Met 9, Med 9, WC 9) *Level 8 - 11k FT + 1k LBM (Met 8, Med 9, WC 9) *Level 9 - 20k FT + 1k LBM (Met 9, Med 9, WC 9) *Level 10 - 24k FT + 1k LBM (Met 9, Med 9, WC 9) '''Lava Jaws Relevant researches Levels 9 or 10. GD/ED can be added to all safely. Remove ATs if resources not important. *Level 1 - 2 + 50 ATs *Level 2 - 15 + 50 ATs *Level 3 - 35 + 100 ATs *Level 4 - 45 + 100ATs *Level 5 - 100 + 150 ATs *Level 6 - 250 + 150 ATs *Level 7 - 425 + 200ATs *Level 8 - 800 + 200 ATs *Level 9 - 2k + 200ATs *Level 10 - 3.5k + 250 ATs 'Venom Dwellers' Level 10 Met, Med, WC... Update with lower researches. *Level 1 - 15 *Level 2 - 25 *Level 3 - 50 *Level 4 - 100 *Level 5 - 500 *Level 6 - 1000 *Level 7 - 1300 *Level 8 -1700 *Level 9 - *Level 10 - 'Petrified Titans' Level 10 Met, Med, WC... Update with lower researches. *Level 1 - *Level 2 - *Level 3 - *Level 4 - *Level 5 - *Level 6 - *Level 7 - *Level 8 - *Level 9 - *Level 10 - 'Sand Striders' Level 10 Met, Med, WC... Update with lower researches. *Level 1 - *Level 2 - *Level 3 - *Level 4 - 100 *Level 5 - 800 *Level 6 - *Level 7 - *Level 8 - *Level 9 - *Level 10 - Minimum Requirements: Entire Table For Beginners To use this chart: *Scroll down to the level camp you want to attack. *Are you looking for the "Max Loot" or "Min Loot." See "types" descriptions below if you are unsure. *Will you be using "Slow" troops (LBM/ATs) or Speed troops (Dragons/Banshees)? *Look to the right side under the "Research" column... which researches closely match your own? *You should use the troops or combination of troops listed to the left of the "Researches" you have selected. Each row represents a different option, for example: 75 LBM + 33 Porters is one option 33 LBM + 5 ATs is another option Minimum Troops for Minimum Researches Enter the minimum number of troops needed to defeat an Anthropus Camp''' without losses'. '''Types:' *'LBM Min Loot': Minimum # of Beginners troops.loot doesn't matter. ; LBM, Minos, ATs, Porters. *'LBM Max Loot': Minimum # of Beginners troops collects Max Resources; LBM, Minos, ATs, Porters. *'Speed Min Loot': Minimum # of SSDs, BDs, Banshees; For quick hits when loot doesn't matter. *'Speed Max Loot': Collects Max Resources; SSDs, BDs, Banshees; For quick hits when loot is desired. *'FT, LJ, FM Troops': Advanced troops with advanced researches. *'Great/Elem. Dragon Use': Any troops + GD/EDs; Used for farming Anthropus Talismans. *'Testing': These are new numbers that have not been tested completely. If you would like to submit some new numbers, upload a Report WITH RESEARCHES, and it will be added to the table. Do not submit something that is not significantly different than what we have. Ex. 1-2k troops = Not significant. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO HELP, UPLOAD A BATTLE REPORT WITH RESEARCHES ON THE RIGHT SIDE OF SCREEN IN THE "PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI" AREA. Message LurkersRus to have them added to the table. WARNING Explanation: Battle field is determined by adding the longest range troops' range + 500. While Speed troops would be able to cross the field in 1 round if sent alone, they will take extra damage if the field is extended by adding the ranged troops. 9-anthro_bans.jpg|Linked 2/20 Lvl 10''.jpg|Linked 2/20 Vitor.jpeg|Linked 2/20 Anthropus_lvl8.png|Linked 2/20 Ac2.jpg|Linked 2/20 Lv10camp75kbdsrsrch.jpg|Linked 2/23 2lv10camp75kbdsrsrch.jpg|2nd proof for 75k BDs + Serpent on level 10s File:AC_10.png|Linked 3/5 Anthropus_Camp_Level_7.jpg|Linked 3/7 File:Anthropus_Camp_Level_8.jpg|Linked 3/7 File:Anthropus_Camp_Level_9.jpg|Linked 3/7 Untitled 2.png|Linked 3/17 Level 10 w BD.JPG|Linked 3/17 Another_level_10.png|Linked 3/17 Fullscreen capture 18042012 13002 AM.bmp.jpg|Lvl 10 anthropus lvl4camp.jpeg|'Camp Lvl 4 with sand strider' How to take a screenshot: Open Report you want a picture of... Click the "prt sc" button AKA Print Screen... Open Paint program... Paste (ctrl + V) 'Post researches or else your reports are useless to us, if you have all lvl ' 10 researches that doesn't help anyone. Category:Resources Category:Browse